


Fleischeslust

by ni21



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Humor, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: It's her wedding night, so now it's time to get ready and wait for her beloved. And wait, and wait... And wait.
Relationships: Boa Hancock/Monkey D. Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy/Meat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Fleischeslust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oochinshin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oochinshin/gifts).



> Hallo and welcome!
> 
> So [Shin](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1?s=09) drew some art and because I talk too much I immediately had to share my headcanon and then apparently I had to write this. Art is linked at the bottom.
> 
> Is the title another stupid pun? Yes it is. Do you know how hard it is to come up with titles?
> 
> Did you know that this is only the second fic with the Luffy/meat tag? What's wrong with this world???? Imagine me starting to type into that relationship box and nothing popping up... Wtf?

It had been years. Many more than what she'd had with him when they'd met but title or not, he still was the same. The same energetic charm she'd fallen for all those years ago.

He still had that beautiful smile that put the sun to shame. The moment he had stepped foot on her island, her life had gotten bright again. Warmth had filled her heart now that he was here, back with her, where he belonged. No more fawning from afar. No longer would she have to rely on that marine boy to tell her news or that annoying, filthy pirate with the barriers.

She sighed, soaking in the warm milk of her bath. Today had been perfect.

Well, almost perfect. Of course he'd insisted that his crew be part of the ceremony and they had made a horrible mess and monopolised Luffy's attention. As if they hadn't had enough of him already. And maybe she was a bit miffed that he'd insisted to call their wedding a welcome back party.

"You really are too old to be this naïve," Nyon croaked from the door, but it was fine. Sure Luffy hadn't found the time for the vows, but if one asked her they had been together since he left. That last night he stayed on the island, the feast. Of course he'd been so happy to see everyone again. But tonight. Tonight was theirs. 

"Don't ruin this for me, Nyon. I know he is special, that's why I love him," she said getting out of the bath and Sandersonia was right there with the towel, ready to hide the shameful scar on her back instantly.

A scar Luffy had never cared about. Aside from the absolute disgust for celestial dragons. But never against her. Luffy didn't care about things like that, even though he was a man. He wasn't like the others, the evil ones, and she assumed his friends were like him. The way they acted with Jinbei, they were good people. They had to be, after all Luffy had picked them. Even though she wasn't too sure about the cook.

"What do you think it will be like?" Marigold asked even though she had to know that she knew just as much as she did.

"Magical," she answered, because it didn't matter what exactly a wedding night was, she would be with her love and thus it would automatically be the best night she'd ever had. Luffy would know what to do and after she would fall asleep against his chest with his arms wound tight around her and all her dark dreams wouldn't stand a chance against the radiant sun at her side.

She slipped into her traditional nightgown, pure white and innocent, because Luffy didn't care for her splattered past and in a way, it was funny how much it resembled the world's _normal_ clothes. Her love's first mate wore something like it. But Luffy would understand how special it was just because it was so different from the usual garb of Kuja.

In her bedroom she draped herself over the pillows, Sandersonia helped to set her hair and she could feel the nerves starting to act up. A nervous heat spread through her body and when she told them to let it be known that she had retreated to her chambers, she was glad that it was only her sisters and Nyon who were around to hear that little tremble in her voice.

It was completely normal to be nervous, or at least that's what she told herself. It may be normal here, but she also knew that on the outside at her age, she should know what was to be expected. Should have made experiences. She had seen things as a child, of course, but it would be nothing like that so she had to start at zero. Luffy would understand.

Once he came.

How long since she'd sent word? The hand she rested her cheek on started to feel numb. Tingling. She shifted her legs when her hip started to ache.

Maybe Luffy was nervous, too? With all the adventure, he probably had never learned either. But men knew such things, right? She was sure the cook did. And if the rumors within the navy were true, so did the swordsman. Although Coby had warned her not to take those to heart, after all some divisions were notorious for being unbelievable gossips.

Men talked amongst each other though, right? What took him so long? 

The party was still going, she could hear the faint notes of music through the windows. Maybe he hadn't heard the announcement over the music? Maybe she should check?

Nobody left her waiting! He had no excuse! Surely he had good reasons, though…

She waited in front of the great hall. Would it look too needy if she went in there now? But maybe they had just not been clear enough?

She thrust the doors open because, nightgown or not, Boa Hancock did not meekly sneak into a room. Every entry was an entry.

The room went quiet instantly. Her subjects did. Her love's crew did not. While all her women bowed before her the swordsman and the navigator didn't even spare a look between putting away an empty mug and chugging down the next for their contest that had started even before she'd gone to bathe. The cyborg kept flashing his vulgar nipple lights and Soul King Brook didn't halt his performance letting the Long-Nose and the doctor dance to the tune. Jinbei and Robin had been looking over their crewmates with a fond smile that she would wish was from Luffy who was neck deep into their buffet, his buff body bloated by the copious amounts of food he had devoured. He was beautiful. Perfect.

"Are you coming to bed, dear?" she asked one hand on his shoulder barely containing her glee at actually touching him.

He turned to her, red juice dripping from his chin, perfect jaws malming down on the goods.

"You want me to eat steaks in bed?"

[ ](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1/status/1351943411046240259?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Super thanks to [blackswans22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22) who was amazing enough to beta and who keeps popping into my inbox surprising me with comments to works whose characters she doesn't even know. You're a treasure, thank you!
> 
> And thanks to [Siriusenthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriusenthusiast/pseuds/siriusenthusiast) for double checking and checking the characters.  
> Also to SomethingGhosty as fucking always because I'm a mess alone


End file.
